Dangerous And Inlove
by Stefxx
Summary: teri's going out with Damon but she dusnt know what he is or that he was only using her to find somebody else and then in the end he actually fell for her


Ok so I was watching this show on my PC and I got a great idea for a story it's the first story I've written in a while so I hope you guys like it!... PLIZ COMMENT N VOTE if u like it.

I walked up to the front of the small stage and sat down on the chair, picking up my guitar from its base and started playing.

I looked up and saw the place packed, and gulped. I am so scared of messing up in front of an audience, so I just went to my happy place and started singing a song I wrote a while ago called "Rush" (ok guys I didn't really wrote this song. It's from Aly & Aj, just saying)

"Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape.

Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,"

I looked up at everyone cheering me out. And started playing harder and singing louder into the mic.

"Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try."

When I was done I looked up and smiled. Everyone was cheering and whistling. "Thank you! And goodnight everybody!" I said smiling and walked to the back of the stage. I got out to the front of the restaurant and found my boyfriend talking to the slut of Marcie McGowan.

Marcie has been my enemy since the 3rd grade when she spilled soda all over my brand new white dress. I know what you're thinking child-ish but ever since that day she's been talking shit about me and I really didn't like it, so I did the same and always got even no matter how bad the situation got.

So right now I wasn't happy about Damon talking to Marcie. She's always finding a way to make my life miserable and if she was thinking about taking Damon away from me? Oh God I'd kill her. Though I know that Damon wouldn't do something like that to me. He loves me. And I love him.

So as I approached them I got a good look at what Marcie was wearing. She got a really short red dress that was about 2 sizes too small for her. And black high heels about 8 inches high. And you could see straight up her ally!.

While I was wearing a knee length white dress with yellow flowers that showed off my curves, and 3 inches long yellow high heels cuz I am already 5'6 and I don't like wearing longer high heels. Plus I like looking up on Damon.

Damon is 6'2, he has a really muscular body and likes to show it off a lot. He only wears muscle shirts and black skinny jeans. All of his shirts are either Black or Brown and all of those dark colors. He has long Black silky hair that hit his shoulders and a black lether jacket he wore everywhere. I know hot right. And he has the darkest eyes ive ever seen, their like a really dark black pearl.

So I walked up to the table. "hey baby" I said and walked next to him an gave him a peck in the lips. Marcie raised her eye brows in amusement and smirked. "well, ill talk to you tomorrow after school then?" she asked her eyes on me. But I knew that she was asking Damon. "ya sure" he said and Marcie left. I stared at him.

"what were you too talking about? And why do u have to see her tomorrow after school?" I said glaring at him.

"its just a project that we have to do together for History that's it…" he pulled me to him and spoke near my ears. "You don't have to be jealous of her, I only want you, you do know that right?"

"yeah I do, its just that UGH she irks me!" I said and he laughed. He has a really rear laugh, but kind of sex at the same time which makes him even more hot!.

He kissed my neck. "Let's get out of here" and he stood up holding his hangs out to me. "where are we going?" I asked him.

'…my place" he said and I smiled. We've never actually had sex but we always kind of do. I'm still a virgin and him….. I have no idea. But we've never actually done it. We make out a lot and touch a lot and make some clothes disappear but never actually have sex.

We got to the car and drove off to his house. He lives outside of town in a bid farmhouse with his parents. I've never actually met his parents though we've been together for 3 years. I know it's weird, but oh well. Like they are always traveling and all that so its cool. And we get the whole place to ourselves except for Dorothy, the house keeper that cooks for Damon and leaves at 10:00p.m, his house is really big, though it scares me at night. There's always fog outside it covers the field in front, sides, and back of the house. Damon's closest neighbors are about 3 miles away from his house and about 20 feet away from the house in the back there are woods.

Approaching in the drive way, we found a big jeep I've never seen before there. "Who's that jeep?"I asked him. He walked around the car and opened the door on the side I was on. His such a gentleman. I walked out and walked to the front door.

"my parents are here" he said. And started opening the door.

OK! So I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE COMMENT AND VOTE! And thnks for reading


End file.
